


Quick Talk

by Rizotto



Category: Original Work, Spiral Knights
Genre: buh bguhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizotto/pseuds/Rizotto
Summary: Something short and bittersweet.





	Quick Talk

“I don’t think this planet is as cruel as we think it is,” Tab starts. Her head is resting on her arm, resting on her knees pulled to her chest. Serge stops his picking at the grass under his own legs and looks at her.

 

“Oh yeah?” He says, uninterested.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Her head turns the slight amount it can and she looks up, to the real sky and artificial sun that circles Cradle. Its rays are directly above but moving quickly. Despite their extended stay, every Isorian seems to struggle with the time difference. Things move too fast. The rushed feeling in everything they do doesn’t help. The movement of her head back to Serge is slow.

 

“I think it just doesn’t want us here… And what’s been going on with it.” She lifts a little. “Kora says the Clockworks are artificial --”

 

“Duh. It’s all machinery. Nature doesn’t make gears.” Her hand is waved at him dismissively.

 

“You’ve seen the Snarbolax, and what’s… What goes on deep in there.” She’s been untangling herself while she talks, and one hand settles heavy on the dirt. Tab pushes down a little for effect as well. “It’s not natural. So of course things go wrong, and the animals attack, and Trojans,”

 

“Don’t get started on that,” she’s cut off again. Serge’s expression is stern but she knows it’s for her own good. Her gaze goes skyward once more. Tab hears him breathe a sigh and assumes he’s copying.

 

“I think, once we leave, things will be better. Besides being able to go home. Maybe we can convince the gremlins to stop, and the strangers can help put things back.” She looks at him again and smiles, though Serge still looks unhappy. He adjusts how he’s sitting, leaning back and supporting himself on his arms, legs stretched out. His mouth opens and shuts once before he speaks.

 

“The optimism’s good. But you know we can’t get going unless we ruin the planet a little. You remember Alpha Squad.” Her eyelids drop and his frown spreads a little wider. “They’re in there so we can get outta here.”

 

A quiet “yeah” leaves her. “I know.”


End file.
